Graystripe and Silverstream
by LiL Rainny
Summary: Graystripe walked back to the clan carrying the prey in his mouth as Fireheart was beside him. He felt his heart beating as he liked Silverstream. "The way her eyes sparkles and the way she talks to us,"He thought.
1. Chapter 1

~ In the forest

I walked around bored with my friend, Fireheart. I stalked a vole as I crouched down quietly. Fireheart was watching me as I pricked my ears. I pounced on it as I bit it's neck. I tasted blood in my mouth as I licked it. Fireheart praised me,"Nice catch!" I smiled feeling proud. I went to find more prey as I mewed,"We meet here before nightfall." He nodded as I looked around the forest. I walked near RiverClan's border as I heard a kit wailing. I ran following the sound of the wail. I saw the small kit as I jumped into the water swimming to it. I grabbed it's scruff as I got up, a beautiful silver she-cat walked up to me as she hissed,"Who are you and why are you stealing the kit?" I looked at her. "I saved it. You are lucky that I took it or else it would be with StarClan!"I looked at her. She nodded. "I'm Silverstream. Daughter of Crookedstar and warrior of RiverClan,"she smiled. I looked at her with shining eyes as I heard footsteps. Fireheart walked out. "Graystripe! What are you doing?"he asked. I shook my head. "I saved this kit and this is Silverstream,"I smiled. Silverstream mewed,"This kit is a RiverClan kit. The clan is looking for it and now I'm here to take it back." I nodded as I gave the kit to her. Fireheart dipped his head. "Sorry for crossing the border,"he mewed. I walked beside him as we went back hunting.

~ Back in the clan

I walked back to the clan carrying the prey in my mouth as Fireheart was beside me. I felt my heart beating as I liked Silverstream. "The way her eyes sparkles and the way she talks to us,"He thought. He saw as it was night. I walked to the warriors den as I lied down. Fireheart lied down beside me as I closed my eyes. I could feel him leaning against me as I slept dreaming of Silverstream.

~ The next morning

I woke up feeling happy as I walked to the forest. I watched the clan sleeping quietly as I saw RiverClan's border. I saw Silverstream alone in the middle as I whispered,"Silverstream.." She pricked her ears as she turned and saw me. She walked over. "What are you doing here?"she asked. "I'm here to speak to you,"I smiled. She walked to the old two-leg house beside me. I could feel her pelt brushing against me as I purred stopping,"We're here." She looked at me as I quickly blurted out. I smiled as I mewed,"Let's speak here!" She nodded as she purred with happiness.

~ Kits and love

After a few moons, it was night as I walked to the two-leg place as I saw Silverstream waiting. "Sorry I was late... Hunting patrol.."I mewed as she smiled. "I'm expecting kits!"she squeaked. I looked at her. "Well congrats!"I smiled. She looked at her paws. "Who's their father?"I asked. "Their father is...the cat I love and I am looking at,"she mumbled as I looked at her. "Me?"I went quiet. She nodded. "I really love you Graystripe. I love you since the day I met you,"she smiled. I looked at her with shining eyes. "I love you too! The same day and the same time!"I exclaimed as she purred, "I love you Graystripe." I purred loudly,"I love you more Silverstream!"

~ The final day

I walked through the forest beside Silverstream as she suddenly fell to the ground. She wailed as she wailed,"Kits! Graystripe! Kits!" I looked around worried. "I'll get Cinderpelt!"he mewed as he ran back to ThunderClan. She wailed as she could scent another cat as she couldn't stand the pain. The scent was stronger as she saw the ginger tom, Fireheart. I ran back to Cinderpelt,"Cinderpelt! Help now! Silverstream's kits!" Cinderpelt took some herbs as she ran with me as I was leading the way. Silverstream struggled as she wailed, the first kit was out as she whined and wailed loudly. Cinderpelt and I reached as the last kit came out. I saw Fireheart as I saw two RiverClan's cats, it was Mistyfoot and Stonefur. I looked at Silverstream as she was nt breathing. "Cinderpelt! Help! Silverstream's not breathing or moving!"I looked at her. Cinderpelt looked at Silverstream as she closed her eyes. "She's gone and is now with StarClan,"she looked at me. My eyes were wet as I got on my paws. "Silverstream! Don't leave me..."I cried as I nudged her. She didn't move as I wailed,"It's all my fault." Stonefur growled,"Crookedstar isn't going to be happy about this." Mistyfoot nodded. "He's going to be furious..."she looked at me. I sighed. "I shall talk to Crookedstar,"I looked at them as I stopped. Cinderpelt mewed,"One tom and one she-kit." I mewed,"The she-kit will be Featherkit and the other will be Stormkit." I walked away as I followed Stonefur and Mistyfoot. "SHould I come Graystripe?"Fireheart asked me. I whispered,"Take the kits back to the clan. Make up a story." He looked at me as he walked back with Cinderpelt carrying the kits. I took Silverstream's body as Stonefur and Mistyfoot helped.

Done...Chapter 2 will come up!


	2. Chapter 2

**~ RiverClan**

Once I reached RiverClan with Stonefur and Mistyfoot beside me. I looked at Crookedstar showing him Silverstream's body. Crookedstar was furious as he howled. He jumped beside me as he growled,"Follow me to my den. Stonefur and Mistyfoot, guard outside my den."

I followed Crookedstar to his den as I looked at him. "Explain!"he snarled. I sighed softly as I told him the whole story. Crookedstar smirked as he sat down. "Now, where are RiverClan kits?"he asked. "In ThunderClan,"I told him. He growled,"Why?"

"I told Fireheart and Cinderpelt to take them back!"I mewed calmly. He glared at me for a moment and mewed,"I will give you until dawn to think about this. If you come back with the kits as a RiverClan warrior, I will allow that. But if you keep them there, I will come with my warriors and fight ThunderClan." He hissed,"Think about it!" Graystripe walked away back to the forest.

**~ ThunderClan**

Cinderpelt and Fireheart looked at the kits. "What do you think Graystripe will name them?"Cinderpelt asked. Fireheart sighed softly as he shrugged. I walked back to the camp as I saw Cinderpelt and Fireheart looking at my kits. "This she-kit will be Featherkit and this tom will be Stormkit,"he mewed as he sat beside them. Cinderpelt whispered to Fireheart,"I think he needs time alone." Fireheart nodded as he walked out of the nursery with Cinderpelt.

I looked at my kits as I cuddled them warm. I missed Silverstream so much as I had tears in my eyes. My vision was blur as I looked at the she-cats looking at me. I sighed softly as I closed my eyes and slept.

**~ The next morning**

I woke up the next morning as Bluestar walked into the nursery as she mewed,"Graystripe. . . Come to my den with your two kits." She walked away as I looked at my kits. I watched them sleep quietly as I nudged them awake. "Come on kits! Bluestar wants to see us,"I whispered. They woke up as I stood up. They walked beside me to Bluestar's den.

"Yes Bluestar?"I asked. Bluestar's eyes were soft as she gazed at me with a smile. "Graystripe, I know these kits are yours and Silverstreams. I am not furious but angry. I want you to make your mind whether they should stay here in ThunderClan or in RiverClan. I know it is a hard decision but you have to make the RIGHT one,"she mewed calmly. I looked at Featherkit and Stormkit as I nodded.

"Make the right choice,"she whispered into his ear walking out of his den. I asked Featherkit and Stormkit,"Do you want to be in RiverClan or ThunderClan?"

They shrugged as I mewed,"Let's go to RiverClan. We shall honour your mother's respect." Featherkit and Stormkit looked at each other then nodded.

**~ To the forest and RiverClan**

Fireheart walked beside me as he sighed softly. "Look Fireheart, I know it's sad for me to be in RiverClan but I love Silverstream and I want to honour her,"I mewed softly. Fireheart nodded as he walked away to ThunderClan. I walked to RiverClan carrying Featherkit and Silverkit. My heart was torn. . . not into two but three! One was Silverstream dead, the second was leaving ThunderClan going to RiverClan and the third, leaving my best friend, Fireheart.

Crookedstar pricked his ears as he watched me walking into RiverClan. RiverClan cats stared at me following my gaze as I walked up to Crookedstar. "I have chosen being with RiverClan,"I mewed. Crookedstar nodded with a smile as he announced,"RiverClan cats! My daughter, Silverstream is now with StarClan and her mate, Graystripe from ThunderClan is now a RiverClan cat! His kits. . ."he trailed away looking at me. "Featherkit and Stormkit,"he mewed. "Yes! Featherkit and Stormkit are now RiverClan kits!"he continued. RiverClan cats kept quiet as they nodded looking at each other. Featherkit and Stormkit looked at Crookedstar.

- Sorry I took SO long to write the second chapter. Exams were up and now its over so its finished. That is most probably all I want to write.

Hope you guys like it! =]


End file.
